Stucks to de Walls
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Based off the episode "Mordland" or Fan Day. Rated T for suggestive thoughts from... Who else? Skwisgaar. SkwisToki


Stuck to da Walls

By: SEES

Edited by: SEES and KeruChan

Fan Day was ending, and Toki was still stuck to the wall. Someone had sneezed while he was putting together a new airplane- an American B-52- and the glue went everywhere, all over his hands and face. Everyone just stared at him, listening to whatever was on those headphones as he tried to pull himself away. But it hurt and his skin was going to be ripped off if he tried to, say, answer his Dethphone.

So, much later, and after much shifting of his feet and sighing, he thought about calling for help. But if he did, the whole band was going to laugh at him, and then he would never be free of the wall.

"This is sucks."

It was getting late now. How many hours had he been on his feet? The bottoms were numb and the pain was spreading up his legs, a dull ache and throb that would have made his knees buckle if he hadn't locked them in place then he probably would have fallen over and left bits of himself on the wall by now.

"What is dis, Tokis? You have stucks yourselfs to ze walls?" Toki narrowed his eyes in the direction of the offending words, an action that pulled at the tender skin around his eyelids. He stopped glaring then and there, hoping that it would lessen the pain he was in. He shrugged and he would have turned away from the Swede if he could. Instead, he closed his eyes, a safer alternative.

"So whats, Skwisgaar? Do yous has a points?" The addressed looked offended, and turned to leave.

"Alright dens, I was going to helps but I guess you don'ts needs it…" Toki opened his eyes and made as though to move and nearly fell, one of his legs buckling.

"Wait! I… I can'ts get off the walls." He was embarrassed to admit it, especially to a guy who made fun of him for no reason anyway. This was just handing him ammo to use against him, but he had been standing there for over five hours.

Brutal.

"Don'ts be freakings out, Toki." Skwisgaar turned back around with that arrogant smirk on his face, those long legs making short work of the distance to the rhythm player. He stood behind Toki, looming over the younger man in an almost predatory way, gazing at the other's back at an angle he couldn't see.

"Just hurries up, my legs are hurtingks," the Norwegian muttered, oblivious to the rather lecherous look he was receiving. But really, you had to look at it from Skwisgaar's point of view, the nymphomaniac that he was. Here was innocent little Toki, as good as handcuffed and up against a wall, legs slightly spread. The blind let his eyes rake over the toned body he knew was under those baggy clothes, and stepped closer, preparing to get his band mate off the wall. Long arms slid underneath Toki's and moved upward, towards his face. The position Skwisgaar had chosen was oddly intimate one, pressing up their bodies together as he reached up, almost gently beginning to remove the skin from the wall. He pulled and pried, sort-of-but-not-really hugging Toki, more like closely standing, their bodies flush as the younger winced and moaned. Reflex tears sprang to his eyes and he complained, completely unaware of the closeness of the Swede's lips to his ear.

"Shuts up, Toki, don'ts be a crybaby," the blond muttered, cool breath ghosting over his ear. Toki shuddered visibly, bringing a satisfied smirk to his rival's face.

This was going to be fun.

"I ams not beingks a crybabies, the wall is just pullingks dem out," he muttered, trying not to focus too much on how those talented fingers felt against his skin. Sure, it hurt, but it felt like he was getting a particularly slow riff played on his cheek. With how gentle Skwisgaar was being, all the skin on his face was kept intact, even if it was crusty with glue. The lead guitarist had moved Toki's hair out of the way, exposing his neck to his breath, and during one frustrating moment where his hair line was pulled Skwisgaar gave an exasperated sigh and mumbled angrily about whining, those full lips moved against his neck, almost like he was being kissed as the blond shifted his feet. Toki closed his eyes once more and tried to move his body away from his band mates, feeling the all-too-familiar skull belt buckle digging into his lower back, just above where his own belt would be if he wore one. He shifted his center of gravity closer to the wall, only to find that he couldn't move any closer at all. Truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was a strange kind of uncomfortable, the kind he got when he saw those pretty girls on the television and wanted to kiss them. Skwisgaar was pretty like a girl- maybe that was it.

Finally, finally, his face was free, and the Norwegian sighed happily and slid to the floor, making it the other's turn to bite his lip. Toki had chosen the worst possible sound and movement, his hands still up in the air, pinned there as though he were perhaps tied to the bedpost. A soft "Ahh…" had come from the still form, now on his knees and in a perfectly rape-able position.

"Takk, Skwisgaar." They had learned early on that the two languages were merely different dialects of the same thing, and it was just easier for them when they barely understood perfect English. When Toki had first joined the band, Skwisgaar was the designated translator.

Still, that toned body had slid down his own, and it wasn't like either of them was wearing particularly thick clothing.

'_Tack indeeds, Toki,'_ he thought, nearly letting his lust overtake him. The last time he had a decent screw was a while ago (which translated to a little over a week ago) and he was being presented with the most innocent and tempting member of the band. Thank Odin Nathan hadn't sent Pickles or worse, Murderface to get Toki out of his room. They would have just laughed and left, but now… he had this delectable sight all to himself.

With a slight sigh and a lot of restraint, long fingers began to pluck slightly shorter, fuller ones off the wall.

"Pfft, so stupid, Toki, sticking yourselves to ze walls… What if you hurts your hands, ah? No more tours for us, den." Skwisgaar tossed his hair out of his face and lifted the other's palm off slowly, the skin contorting for a moment before it snapped back into place when it was free. Toki sighed again and reached for his other hand, only to have it smacked away.

"You wills mess ups your hands, stupid," came the reason, and he was made to sit and pick at the glue on his face.

"Ow!"

The last of his palm had come off with a jolt, but that wasn't the cause of the little cry. Toki had pulled a patch of dried glue off his face and a piece of skin with it, and was now pouting at the strip.

"What I do now, I has all dis glues stucks on my face…" He looked over and found Skwisgaar to be very close to his face, blue eyes trained on the red spot he had created.

"Lets me see." Obediently, Toki turned his head, only to feel something incredibly soft and smooth descend upon his cheek.

By the time he had figured out what had happened, the Swede was already out the door.


End file.
